Warriors: Starcrossed Book 1: Crossroads
by RoseThornRainee
Summary: A young kittypet runs away from home and meets a Thunderclan apprentice. They hit it off as friends, and they meet almost every day. Will she be able to keep up her hiding, or will she be found by his clan? If they DO find her, what will happen?
1. The Start

A/N: Sorry about the length of this, but...anyway, I hope you enjoy. I may be a bit slow at updating, but...bare with me. Please.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. In any way, shape or form. Besides my copies of the books, but...that's a different story right there...XD_

Prologue

Blue eyes blinked open, and the owner of the eyes, a pale brown furred she-cat, got to her paws and shook the remnants of sleep from her being. If not for the black collar and silver bell around her neck, you could easily mistake her for a Loner. She blinked slowly, studying the white fence her Twolegs had put up. She walked along the base, searching for the dip in the earth that signified her usual escape route. Her sharp eyes caught the dip almost immidiately, and she dashed towards it, crouching and slipping through, the bottom of the fence catching her ears for a second before she was clear. That aside, she set to work clawing at her collar, feeling it slip over her ears and fall to the ground with a soft chime. With a happy sound, the kittypet immidiately traversed the gap between her and the trees.

With one last look behind her at her Twoleg Nest, the kittypet held her tail high, and disappeared over the ridge, dashing down into the trees. She veered a sharp left, coming to a stop near a hole in the ground that lead under the stream. She cautiously approached it, scenting the air. It was empty, and had been for a very long time, it seemed. With a smile and a swish of her tail, she entered the dip, whose entrance was hidden by ferns, reeds and cat-tails. She heard the soft sound of the water flowing above her as she padded through the bare tunnels, seeing it branched off into multiple dens. With one last look, she turned around and headed back to the entrance, nosing through the reeds until she appeared next to the stream.

With a single flick of her ear, she dipped her head and lapped up some of the water in the stream. After she finished, she flicked her whiskers free of the clinging water droplets and departed, following the winding stream. After awhile, she stopped her ears alert and her tail raised.

"Whoever is in the bushes, come out..." She hissed threateningly. Said bushes rustled, and out came a pure black tom cat with yellow eyes.

"Impressive, you knew I was there. Most kittypets would have been too late to figure _that_ out." He mewed, the kittypet stared at him, her ears flat against her head.

"For your information, I ran away from home." She hissed, crouching, her eyes flicking to the right and the left, and then to his face, which was just as serene as ever, "Your one of those forest cats I keep hearing about aren't you?"

The tom blinked, "I am..."

The kittypet nodded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadowpaw" He replied, "How about you?"

"My name is Maple..." The kittypet said, her ears pricking slightly.

"That's my mentor calling, I gotta go Maple...I hope to see you again!" Shadowpaw said, waving his tail and disappearing back into the bushes.

"I hope I see you again too Shadowpaw..." Maple mewed quietly, turning and heading back to her new den in silence, thinking about Shadowpaw.


	2. Alliegences

**_A/N: _**Not much to say. Except...about the slow updating: I lied.

I update fast when I have a lot of ideas, and if I'm going to start slowing down, I'll tell you.

_**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Warriors._

Alleigences

ThunderClan:

Leader

Foxstar- A rusty ginger tom with white tip on his tail and blue eyes

Deputy

Gingerstripe- A pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Iceleaf- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes, is luckily not blind

Warriors

Firefeather- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes.

Flashclaw- Longhaired cream coloured tom-cat with blue eyes.

Snowflower- Pure white she-cat with green eyes and black furred ears.

Ivyclaw- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Thorntail- Black tom with yellow eyes and white paws.

Apprentices

Shadowpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes.

Rosepaw- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilypaw- White she-cat with black patches.

Queens

Mothwing- Pretty brown and black tabby.

Kits

Wavekit- Pretty tabby she-cat with wavy stripes

Heatkit- blue eyed tom cat with cream stripes

Thistlekit- brown furred she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Leafeye- Black she-cat with green eyes, retired due to blindness.

ShadowClan:

Leader

Glacierstar- White tom with green eyes

Deputy

Fleetfur- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Nettlefur- Gray tom with green eyes

Warriors

Cloudfur- pale gray she-cat with white patches.

Skyleaf- pale blue furred she-cat with green eyes.

Cedarpelt- dark brown furred tom with blue eyes

Rainpelt- blue furred tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Windpaw- A white she-cat with blue eyes

Kindlepaw- A black, white and ginger patched tom with green eyes

Queens

Kits

Elders

RiverClan:

Leader

Miststar- pale blue she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy

Feralflame- Dark ginger striped tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Blitzpelt- Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Duskstorm- Blackish gray tom with gold eyes

Lightpelt- Cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Seedclaw- brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Fernpaw- gray striped she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Nightdream- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Kits

Elders

WindClan:

Leader

Echostar- silvery white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy

Swiftclaw- white and tan she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Silentheart- Black she-cat with red eyes

Warriors

Honeypelt- creamy/yellowish furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Rockfur- brown and gray striped tom with red eyes

Fallenheart- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Yarrowclaw- creamy coloured tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Blankpaw- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Moonpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Dreampaw- White she-cat with green eyes.

Queens

Kits

Elders

Other Cats:

Maple- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Former kittypet, now a loner.


	3. Shadowpaw's Visit

**A/N: **Okay, for one, sorry about the short length of my chapters, I hope I can make them longer in the future, and for two...

_**Disclaimer: **I no own Warriors. Though sometimes I wish I did XD_

Chapter 1

Shadowpaw's Visit

Shadowpaw returned to camp with a mouse dangling from his jaws. He squeezed through the gorse tunnel, padded to the fresh-kill pile and dropped it on the top. He stood there silently for a split second before going to meet his friends Rosepaw and Lilypaw.

Rosepaw, a small calico she-cat with yellow eyes, was chattering excitedly to Lilypaw, a white she-cat with black patches on her fur and blue eyes, who was trying to follow what the other she-cat was saying. Lilypaw blinked at Rosepaw, who was still talking, "Rosepaw."

The calico continued chattering away.

"Rosepaw..."

No reaction.

"ROSEPAW, SHADOWPAW IS BACK!" Lilypaw yowled in the calico's ear. Rosepaw immidiately shut up and the two she-cats went to greet the tom.

"Shadowpaw, where were you?" Rosepaw asked, tilting her head.

Shadowpaw flicked his ears in the direction of the camp entrance, "I was hunting."

"...That's not all you were doing was it?" Lilypaw asked skeptically, "Nevermind, tell us in the den."

The three young cats made their way to the Apprentice Den and entered, sitting at the very back. Lilypaw and Rosepaw turned their eyes to Shadowpaw expectantly.

"Well...I met a Kittypet near the stream..." and Shadowpaw proceeded to tell them of his encounter with Maple.

Rosepaw and Lilypaw listened intently, then Lilypaw's eyes lit up.

"Sounds like you made a new friend!"

"Sure seems like it" Shadowpaw nodded, scuffing the dirt with his paw.

"I wish we could meet her..." Rosepaw mewed, sighing, "Oh well, one of these days!"

"Yeah, one of these days, and we'll hold you to that Shadowpaw." Lilypaw said, bouncing from one paw to the other in excitement.

"Okay girls, I'll let you meet her one of these days!" Shadowpaw agreed, a bit flustered now.

"I gotta go see Iceleaf, after all, Medicine Apprentice, Rosepaw, out!" Rosepaw stated jokingly, before dashing out of the den and disappearing across the camp.

"You two have to come out now, training!" Came Shadowpaw's mentor's voice.

"Coming!" Shadowpaw and Lilypaw chimed together. They stood up and dashed out of the den, coming to a stop at the gorse tunnel and waiting for their bewildered mentors to catch up.

"Wow, you two are fast..." Shadowpaw's mentor, Firefeather, meowed dizzily. She was a ginger coloured she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes on her pelt. Lilypaw's mentor, Ivyclaw, was a pure black she-cat with green eyes.

"Thank you Firefeather!" They chimed in unison.

"That, is a bit disturbing." Ivyclaw commented, blinking.

"Sorry..." Lilypaw murmured sheepishly, "It's a habit sometimes..."

"It's okay, now...how about some fighting training?" Firefeather asked. The two apprentices looked at eachother, before nodding and dashing through the tunnel, with Firefeather and Ivyclaw at their tails.


	4. Maple's Misfortune

**A/N: Nothing to say really. Except...enjoy!**

**Sorry about the length of my chapters, again...**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors._

Chapter 2

Maple's Misfortune

Maple uncurled in her den, yawning quietly as she pulled herself to her paws. She shook scraps of moss, from the bed of moss she had made before she fell asleep, off of her pelt, and tilted her ears to the entrance for a second. After determining no one to be outside, she dashed out of the den, tore through the reeds, ferns and cat-tails hiding the entrance, and skidded to a stop at the stream. She twitched her ears once before lowering her head and drinking a bit of water. As she raised her head again she shook droplets off of her muzzle. She opened her muzzle slightly, taking in the scents quietly.

Maple dropped into a slightly awkward crouch as she scented a mouse. She moved slowly, knowing there was no room for error. She hadn't hunted anything faster then a mouse before, and, if she was lucky, she probably wouldn't have to. As she drew closer she could practically see each individual brown hair on the mouse's little body. She leapt, and the mouse looked up moments too late. She placed her paw on the mouse's tail, killing it quickly before it could make a sound. Then she grabbed it and dashed back to her den, brushing through some damp ferns from a recent rainfall as she did.

As she was returning, Maple thought that she heard something in the bushes, but thought nothing of it. She turned around, scanning the bushes before tearing down into her den again. She stopped as she reached her bed, and sat down in it, dipping her head and taking a bite of her newly-caught prey. She finished it in no time, her hunger satisfied.

She heard a rustle in the bushes above again. Her ears twitched.

_'Should I...?' _She wondered, tilting her head, _'I don't know...'_

Making up her mind, Maple padded outside, and looked around, moving away from the den. The light brown she-cat couldn't even blink before she was barelled over by something. She did the only thing she could in a situation like this: She let out a paniced yowl.

Shadowpaw's head snapped up, his eyes flicking towards Maple's current position.

"What...was that!?" Lilypaw asked, her eyes wide.

"I-i...it-...Maple!" Shadowpaw stuttered, dashing off.

Lilypaw looked confused for a second, before dashing off as well. They had been hunting, and Firefeather and Ivyclaw had returned to camp before them, so the prey was left alone.

Shadowpaw burst out of the bushes, bristling. He studied the scene inquisitively, then sniffed the air, a growl rippling from his throat.

"_Shadowclan_..."

Because, cornering Maple against a tree, was a ShadowClan cat


	5. Almost Found!

**A/N: Nothing to say**

_**Disclaimer: **__I no own Warriors_

Chapter 3

Almost Found!

"Lilypaw, go back to camp and get help." Shadowpaw growled, "I'll make sure he doesn't get away"

Lilypaw didn't argue, she immidiately turned tail and ran towards the camp.

Shadowpaw rammed, full speed into the ShadowClan cat, noticing almost immidiately that it was a Warrior. He jumped over a slash aimed at his feet, and ducked under an aerial. He couldn't risk being hit. Shadowpaw's claws flashed across the ShadowClan Warrior's face, and he backed away. He took the time to identify the attacker as Cedarpelt. The brown pelt was, after all, unmistakable.

Maple had backed into the tree, trying to keep herself hidden behind ferns. Shadowpaw's claws caught in one of Cedarpelt's ears, making him yowl in pain. Maple's ears pricked, and as Lilypaw, and two ThunderClan warriors appeared, she disappeared.

"Who was that light brown cat...?" a cream coloured tom, Flashclaw, asked curiously, "Oh well, no time for that" He threw himself at Cedarpelt, followed by Snowflower and Lilypaw.

Cedarpelt managed to roll away, spitting, after awhile. He backed into the trees, before turning tail and dashing away.

Shadowpaw stood there, barely bleeding at all.

"You guys go ahead back to camp...I have to go get the prey from earlier..." He mewed, and he and Lilypaw headed back towards the stream. Flashclaw and Snowflower exchanged a glance, and shrugged, before dashing back to camp, Snowflower bleeding from her leg, so she was limping a bit.

Shadowpaw came to a stop at the stream.

"Maple...Maple!" He yowled, Lilypaw blinked a bit, dipping her paw in the stream. A light brown she-cat poked her head around a tree, and disappeared when she noticed Lilypaw.

"...Maple. Lilypaw isn't going to hurt you." Shadowpaw meowed.

Maple padded out slowly, approaching the two apprentices. Shadowpaw tilted his head, and Lilypaw blinked at Maple.

"So...you're the 'Maple' that Shadowpaw keeps talking about." Lilypaw stated, "Glad to meet you." She dipped her head.

"...Thank...you.."

A yowl rose from the trees to their left, "SHADOWPAW, LILYPAW!"

"Ah! Great StarClan!" Shadowpaw moaned, Maple's ears pricked, "I gotta go!" She yowled.

"...Weird." Lilypaw stated, "Let's go."

Maple disappeared into the trees, and Shadowpaw and Lilypaw turned to the direction of the ThunderClan camp.


End file.
